


Delayed Call

by Altiria



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Call for help, Drabble, Gen, Revali/Link if you squint, SOS, Vah Medoh's theme music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Link hears the distant tones within Vah Medoh that, when he listens closely, start to sound more and more like an S.O.S
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Delayed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr about Vah Medoh's theme music and how all the divine beasts have a background S.O.S call in morse code. I could promptly, not let it go. So, a drabble for you guys! (I also managed to shove in one of the lines Revali uses when Link gets hurt in the game, the very same one that instantly made me fall in love with the prideful bird man >.>)

Link is several steps into the body of Vah Medoh when he hears it. It's a distant sound on the wind, a tempo in the back of his mind that as only barely catches. The moment he hears it, Link knows he's heard it before, within the other beasts. Vah Ruta, Vah Rudania, and Vah Naboris all had the sound, but it was _different_ . For them, it had been an instant thing, a background noise, quiet and barely noticeable. So much so that it was only _now_ that Link even realized it was there. Vah Medoh is different.

It takes longer for the sound to start up, isn't present until Link is fully within Vah Medoh's body and has nothing but that _sound_ to hear. And it's louder, growing more so every second. 

One Link hears it, he pauses. His head tilts to the side to catch the sound better, and his eyes flutter closed as if that would help. Almost as an afterthought, Link taps the hilt of the Master Sword to the beat. The third pass through, Link realizes what the sound it.

It's an SOS.

Link's heart drops somewhere passed his feet. The realization almost drops him. He doesn't know how he knows morse cord, doesn't know how Revali knows it either, but the knowledge is unmistakable... the sound is a call for help.

Somewhere off to the side, Revali's spirit hauntingly asks why he's dawdling. He sounds accurate to Link's memories, prideful and smug. But now his voice is uncurrent to that beeping.

S... O... S...

S... O... S...

His fingers flex on the Master Sword, and Link forces himself to step forward. It doesn't matter, Link's too late to respond to that cry for help anyway. He's a hundred years too late, a hundred years too late to respond to the delayed call for aid from such a prideful rito. 

What it must have taken for Revali to finally call for aid, Link's thoughts wander to the moment. How Revali must have looked bleeding out as the blight moved to take his life. How Revali had finally given in and called for aid.

_"Bit more aid headed than I recall, what are you waiting for Hero?"_

The others didn't hesitate, and Link somehow pictures them understanding that Link couldn't have come to save them. All four knew he was with the princess and yet, yet they'd called anyway. It _hurts_ . Hurts to know now, to realize much too late that they'd died waiting for help, for _him_.

S... O... S...

The sound is tampering out, the memory within Vah Medoh fading.

 _"you okay?"_ Somehow Revali still sounds prideful even when asking Link if he's alright. However, hidden under that pride is the pain Link is not addressing because Revali would hate him for it.

It's the same pain Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa were in. Their spirits being attacked, _ravaged_ by the blights for a hundred years of waiting. They'd all hidden it from him, but Link could tell despite his holed out memories that they were hurting just as Revali is now.

 _"Fine,_ " Link signs as he steps forward. Revali has waited long enough to be freed of his pain, waited long enough for his SOS to be answered.

He might not be able to save Revali now; he cannot save any of their lives. But he can free their spirits. 

In the end, that is the least he can do.


End file.
